Broken Love
by AnimeLoverCaseClosed
Summary: What would happen if a new enemy appeared, and Serena's parents died? What can Serena do without her parents, while dealing with her grief along with Sammy's? Add in the fact that Darien and the Scouts betray her. With even more surprises Generals
1. Chapter 1: Broken

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, nor will I ever

Chapter 1: Broken

Serena groaned as she she ran to the bathroom as quickly as she could slamming the door shut and barely making it to the toilet before she threw up. She hadn't felt good scenes the day before and was now sure she was sick. She would have to call the girls and worn them, Serena decided as she sat up from her bent over position. Then she heard someone knocking on the bathroom door and heard Sammy's voice.

"Serena, what's wrong?" Sammy called and after Serena flushed the toilet and opened the door, he took a step back and then repeated his question. Serena looked at him, her face pale.

"I don't feel good Sammy. I don't think I'll be going to school tomorrow." She said with weary eyes,and a weary smile at her younger brother. Then a pang of something hit her, a feeling that something bad had and was going to happened. And the feeling was coming from her parents room. Serena ran down the hall without even saying a word to Sammy. And as she opened the door, she saw her mother stab a knife threw her own heart. "MOM!" Serena screamed and ran over to the woman.

Irene looked at her, as her eyes began to close. She forced a shaky smile and put her hand shakingly up to Serena's cheek. Then she looked behind Serena, at Sammy, and waved him slowly over. Then she started to speak, after putting her other hand on his cheek.

"My sweet little babies. I'm sorry but I couldn't live without your father." She whispered glancing back at Ken's unmoving form. Serena and Sammy stifled sobs as they saw their father, their mother quickly said it was a heart attack. "I know you'll hate me, but I love him to much." She whispered, and was answered by shooken heads and two whispered "_We still love you_"'s. She smiled as her lids were half-closed. She looked at Serena, and brushed away a tear. "Don't worry my sweet little Serenity." She whispered and nodded to Serena's gasp of shock. "I know. Please protect your brother, for he is your brother in more then one way, please Serenity, Serena, Bunny. Please be strong like the Sailor you are." And with that, a kiss on each of their cheek's and one last whispered, "_I love both you_," their mother was gone. Tooken from them because of her own chose, but they would always love her.

Serena slid to the floor, and then Sammy crawled on to her lap, like he had after having a nightmare, back when he was two and she was five. She made the same sounds she had before, little cooing sounds as she brushed back his hair from his face, whispering comforting things to him, and praying to herself that this was a nightmare and not reality. But even as she did, she knew in her heart it was no dream, that it was indeed felt her little brother's tears staining her shirt, and felt her own tears falling. They sat there for an hour just like that, Serena holding Sammy as both of them cried, some where during that time Serena's communicator went off, but Serena was in to much shock to realize it right away, and it took about the whole hour before Sammy pointed out the noise. Serena grabbed her communicator from her pocket, it was still beeping. After whipping her eyes and telling Sammy genitally to be quiet, once more brushing some of his hair out of his face, Serena pressed the symbol of Mars that was flashing there.

"SERENA! WE'VE BEEN TRYING TO CALL FOR ALMOST AN HOUR! WE NEED YOU AT THE PARK ASAP!" Mars shouted threw the small communicator, making Serena flinch.

"Mars I can-" But Serena was cut off by Mars.

"Don't bother Moon! Just get your butt down here NOW!" Mars snapped and the screen went blank. Serena winced as she realized what Sammy had just heard. She looked at her brother staring at her with even more shock in his eyes. Serena sighed and genitally stood up and cried out, "MOON ETERNAL POWER, MAKE-UP!" And then she transformed right in front of Sammy, becoming Eternal Sailor Moon. She turned to look at her little brother.

"Sammy, stay here alright? I'll only be gone for a little while." She promised but was startled when Sammy ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her, shaking his head frantically.

"No Serena, don't leave me here, please, don't." He whispered to her, as Serena realized that he was crying again, she bent down. She smiled a sad smile at him.

"Alright Sammy. Here get on my back. I'm sure I can get us there, and keep you safe." She said, and her little brother nodded, then climbed up on to her back. Serena sighed and then was off, her little brother holding onto her as if he would lose her as well. Sailor Moon whispered soothingly to Sammy tell they reached the park half-an-hour later. Then she had Sammy hide behind a tree as she servaied the fight. Mars, and Jupiter, were holding off three yoma, while Tuxedo Mask was helping Mercury up. Neptune was hit then by a blast from a fifth yoma, and Uranus kept shooting attacks at it as she tried to protect Neptune, who couldn't get up. Then there was Venus, and Saturn, they were trying to get Pluto up, while defending themselves from another four yoma. *_Eight yoma in all_,* Moon thought with a sigh as her Moon Scepter appeared in her hands and she unleashed her most powerful attack.

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!" Sailor Moon shouted as the energy from the attack spread wide, dusting all eight yoma. Moon leaned against a tree as she realized she had used more power then needed. She watched her friends carefully, seeing just how bad they really were, Moon split her remaining healing power into nine parts and sent them to the others, taking extra care for them not to realize what she had just done. She opened her mouth to explain, but the others were staring wide-eyed at something behind her. Moon sighed and turned in time to catch Sammy in another hug, before turning back to the scouts, once again going to explain, but they exploded at her then, and Sailor Moon hid Sammy farther behind her as they exploded on her, each word cutting even more into her already slashed heart.

"MOON! YOUR OVER AN HOUR AND A HALF LATE! AND YOU HAVE SAMMY WITH YOU?" Mercury yelled in fury, because she couldn't believe Serena told her brother, a 13 year old who would surely want to brag about it. Moon opened her mouth but was cut off this time by the Outters.

"HOW DARE YOU REVEL YOURSELF TO HIM!" Neptune at her, the tears were in her eyes now but she dare not let them fall.

"MOON YOU IDIOT, LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Uranus yelled along with Pluto. More tears filled as once again she was not given the chance to explain.

"HOW COULD YOU? YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW HOW DANGEROUS IT IS FOR HIM TO KNOW!" Saturn yelled at her with her glaive clenched tightly in her hands. Moon didn't even open her mouth this time knowing she would be interrupted. This time it was Venus and Jupiter.

"WE CAN'T EVEN TELL OUR PARENTS AND YOU GO SHOWING YOUR BROTHER?" They sounded out raged especially Jupiter whose parents were dead. The thought simple made her eyes fill more. Next came Mars.

"YOU CAN'T EVEN BE A GOOD ROLE MODEL FOR HIM, YOU CRYBABY, KLUTZ, AIRHEAD, OF A PRINCESS!" Mars hollered at her, then Moon looked at the one person yet to say anything, but before she could say anything, he was yelling like the others.

"ALL YOU'VE DONE IS PUT HIM IN DANGER!" He shouted at her, and then said the first thing that made her let the tears fall. "YOU CAN'T BE SERENITY, THE SERENITY I LOVE IS GRACEFUL, SMART, AND DOESN'T CRY TO GET WHAT SHE WANT! WE'RE OVER!" He yelled at her and then as the tears finally fell silently, they said the one thing that shattered her.

"YOU ARE NO LONGER LEADER OF THE SAILOR SCOUTS!" They all shouted, and it was then that Moon saw Luna and Artemis, and realized they were chipping in on the yell. Moon let the tears fall, and then didn't even try to explain anymore, she simple turned, bent down for Sammy to climb onto her back, and then left. When she reached the house, Moon detransformed and leaned against the door. Sammy was looking at her in shock. Serena sighed rubbing her eyes. Sammy was getting to many shocks in only a few hours, she had to help him. But she had one more thing to say, as she looked up into Sammy's haunted eyes, she decided then.

"Sammy pack your things, we leave at dawn. That gives us a good four hours. And I...I'll explain everything later, when I'm don't feel so..." Serena trailed off looking for the right word, and then she found it. " When I don't feel so...broken." She whispered, and looked at Sammy who nodded, and they both headed up the stairs to their own separate rooms, and when they were done packing, meet in Serena's room for the remainder of the night.


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

Chapter 2: Memories

"Sammy, wake-up." Serena said softly as she genitally shook her little brother's shoulder. Sammy blinked opened his eyes, and looked at Serena in confusion. But the moment he saw the sad look on her face, he remembered the night before. Serena whipped the tears from her brother's face as her own tears fell, but this time, unlike the night before, a single tear fell onto Sammy's forehead. Then there was a brilliant flash of light, and when it finally faded, on Sammy's forehead, was the mark of the royal moon family, Serena gasped in shock at it before memories came flooding back to her, and Sammy.

(Flash Back)

"NICK! YOUR HOME!" Came the cry of a small white haired girl, with beautiful violet,and green eyes. The boy, with short dirty-blond hair and light green eyes, smiled at his older sister, then his hair grew to just above shoulder length, and changed to a golden color, and his eyes a foresty-green. He caught her in a hug.

"What? Thought I'd go and leave you here on your own did you?" Asked Nick playfully. The girl looked up at him, and shook her head.

"No but I was worried that you were hurt, you were gone for almost a year Nick, it scared me. I don't want you to get hurt, your my only brother, and what would Mimi say if you got hurt?" She asked as a tear fell, Nick whipped it away.

"Hey I'm here aren't I? I wouldn't leave you alone, besides mother asked me to send you to the dining room, she needs you to meet a few people." He said with a smile. That got the girl to immediately perk up.

"Who are they? Who are they, Nick?" She asked happily. Nick laughed at her sister and ruffled her white hair.

"You'll see, but first, mother want you to change to your other appearance, its important." Nick told her, the little girl nodded quickly as her hair changed to the same gold color as his, and her colorful eyes turned a simple crystalline blue. Nick stopped her long enough to get the meatballs in, and then gave his older sister a kiss on her forehead. "See you in a bit Serenity." She smiled at him and gave him a bear hug, before running to the palace. Nick just watched his older sister hurry away, a sad smile on his face.

(End of Flash Back)

"Sammy we can figure this out later but for now pack your things." She told him softly. Sammy nodded, got up and hurried to grab his things. '_Thank you mother for sending me, my brother!_' Serena thanked her past life's mother, Queen Serenity. When Sammy had everything, Serena took out the Silver Crystal, and used it to transport them to the airport. Then she looked at Sammy.

"Sammy we need different names so that the Scouts can't track us." She told him softly. He agreed with her, then he thought of something.

"How about Nicholas Samuel Moonfire, for me, and Angelica Serenity Moonfire for you?" He asked her. She smiled at his idea, it included both of their names from the past, and a special Crystal that they had only ever heard about in legends.

"Sure Sammy. From now on your Nicholas, and I'm Angelica. Here." She told him, holding her hand out, as two passports appeared in them. One was filled out for an Angelica Serenity Moonfire, age 18, with pure white hair and violet, green flecked eyes. Sammy looked at her questioningly. She only nodded. Sammy sighed and his hair turned to the golden color it had been in the past, and his eyes turned a foresty green. Serena smiled at seeing her brother in his true form again. Then she changed her hair to it original color, white, and her eyes became a violet, and green dance. Then she pulled out her little pig-tails and let her hair fall down, while Sammy's grew longer, just to above his shoulder. Then they went to the gate with a flight to America, and got two first class tickets. When they boarded the plane, Serena Tsukino and Sammy Tsukino, no longer existed, at least for a while they were taking a break from existing.

(Setting Change, Angelica's P.O.V.)

(Flashback/Dream)

She was running, running from something, or someone. She was running threw a dark hall, there was no doors except for the one she was running from, and the one at the end. '_Where are the Scouts?_' She thought frantically as she heard the sound of laughter coming from behind her. '_Why aren't they here? Their suppose to be my protectors? So why are none of them here with me?_' She thought as she reached the door and opened it, but what she saw caused her to freeze.

Pure blood red eyes stared back at her from within the darkness of the room behind them. A cold smile appeared beneath them. And the sound of the voice, as cold as ice, as deep as space, and as evil as a rabid wolf's growl, spoke. And as it spoke she saw the silver glint of a knife, and the laughter grew louder.

"Well, well, little Moon Princess, where are you protectors?" It sneered at her. "Could it be that they betrayed you? Or perhaps you simply forgot to tell them you were coming? Well either way," the evil smile widened as the knife appeared in full light, "it's time for you to die." It snarled, and Serenity screamed.

(Present, Airplane)

Angelica woke-up to Nicholas shaking her shoulder. She had been sweating. When she looked at Nick, she realized she must have been talking while she had slept, because he had a worried look on his face. Suddenly Angelica realized something, Nicholas had grown while she had been asleep, by a lot, he was now almost as tall as her.(_A/N I know that's not realistic but I want him to be taller then her_) Then she realized Nick had been talking to her. She blinked.

"Sorry. What Nick?" She asked, and flinched at how dry her throat was. Nick was still looking at her worriedly as he repeated what he had said.

"I asked, why were you whimpering?" He said, when she only looked at him with confusion, he sighed. "You were whimpering in your sleep, and you were sweating, was it a bad dream?" He asked her softly. Angelica sighed and nodded. Then she repeated the dream to her brother. Her brother stared at her in utter shock and horror. "It's in the past for now, but tell me if you remember anymore of it, okay?" He asked her, after she nodded he ruffled her hair, causing her to smile, but before she could get after him for it, the pilot announced they would be landing soon and to buckle their seat belts. Angelica looked at Nicholas.

"Nick, what are we going to do? I have a bad feeling about that dream." Nick looked at his sister, grabbed her hand, and squeezed it.

"Don't worry Angelica, we'll figure it out. Your not the only one with a bad feeling about it_._" He said with a sigh as they landed.

Angelica Serenity Moonfire, and Nicholas Samuel Moonfire, took their first steps into their new life's as they stepped off the plane. Angelica clutched her brother's hand as if he was the older one, and in some ways, he was. Nick looked down at his sister, he had grown some more and was now taller (_A/N like I said before, I want him to be taller, I know its not realistic how fast he grew_), and smiled, hoping to reassure her, she smiled back. Still holding hands they headed to the door of the airport, unaware of five people shadowing them, unsure if they were the right ones but sure they had a connection to the ones they were looking for.

When they stepped out of the airport, Angelica and Nicholas were looking at the streets of Washington D.C., and they realized right then, that they would need a place to stay. Angelica was scared at the thought of going farther then this, but with Nick with her, she knew they would be alright. Nick had always tooken care of her in the past, and she knew he would here. They were about to start walking when someone came up behind them and pulled both of them into an ally. Angelica reacted out of a habit that was just now starting to return to her. Her foot shot out in a back-swipe, knocking the person who had grabbed them down, and she turned so quickly anyone else would have gotten dizzy, and had her foot lightly pressed on the person throat. Nick and Angelica gasped at who it was. It was...


	3. Chapter 3: Earth and the Royal Guards

Chapter 3: Earth and the Royal Guards

When they stepped out of the airport, Angelica and Nicholas were looking at the streets of Washington D.C., and they realized right then, that they would need a place to stay. Angelica was scared at the thought of going farther then this, but with Nick with her, she knew they would be alright. Nick had always tooken care of her in the past, and she knew he would here. They were about to start walking when someone came up behind them and pulled both of them into an ally. Angelica reacted out of a habit that was just now starting to return to her. Her foot shot out in a back-swipe, knocking the person who had grabbed them down, and she turned so quickly anyone else would have gotten dizzy, and had her foot lightly pressed on the person throat. Nick and Angelica gasped at who it was.

* * *

It was Jadeite who should have died three years ago, Angelica was unsure about Nick's gasp though. Suddenly there was a voice behind them, at the entrance to the ally. Angelica turned her head to see who it was, while still keeping a firm foot on Jadeite's throat. It was Malachite, along with three shadows behind him. Angelica, unlike when she had been Serena Tsukino, who would have panicked at being out-numbered, kept her cool, even though she found it strange that Nick was smiling at them.

"Looks like the princess's reflects are still as sharp as ever, wouldn't you say so Jadeite?" Malachite joked with his trapped ally. Jadeite growled, not at Angelica, but at Malachite.

"Sure, now will you tell Sere to let me go? We fought a yoma yesterday, and my back is still aching. And Zoisite, I will kill you if your wrong about it healing before the next yoma appears, you will be dead meet, even if I die, cause I'll come back and haunt you tell you go crazy." Jadeite growled to begin with before it slowly turned to a half-growl/half-laugh. Angelica's mouth was open at both the fact they knew she was Princess Serenity, even in this form, and what Jadeite had called her 'Sere', not really registering the _fighting_ yoma part. Her foot pushed down harder causing him to cough.

"What's going on?" Angelica demanded, her foot firmly in place. "How are all of you still alive? How is it you know who I am?" She demanded then asked one more question as she finally really registered the fifth person there. "And who are you?" She demanded to know, then she noticed that Nick was looking at her in shock. "What?" She asked him suddenly filling confused. Malachite sighed as he ran his fingers threw his white hair.

"I had guessed you would only have less then a fraction of your memories back from when Prince Nick was reawakened, and most likely not of us, but I guess I hoped you would at least remember meeting us in the past." He said with a sigh before he looked at Jadeite. "You can let Jadeite go Sere, hes not going to hurt you." Angelica looked doubtful, but still took her foot off of Jadeite's neck. She watched as he sat up and looked at her, a somehow familiar look of admiration, and of silly friendship in his eyes.

"Thanks Sere, I thought for sure I was going to have to hurt you to get your foot off my throat." Jadeite said teasingly, and that's when it happened, when her memories of them returned, simply by Jadeite returning to his way of teasing her. And with one of her past self's repeatedly used remarks.

"As if you could have Jade, I would have had you up against a wall, face pushed against it and arms twisted behind your back, with your legs kicked out from underneath you before you could say so much as _'Moon'_." Angelica snapped, a hint of laughter in her voice before she became utterly confused at what had just happened. Memories, more memories were coming back to her, this time, ones of them, all of them her, Nick, and the Generals, laughing,crying, and...loving together. The first one being of her meeting them.

* * *

(Flashback, Moon Kingdom)

* * *

Serenity watched the guest, she was looking for her prince, Prince Endymion of Earth. Just when she spotted him entering, her brother came up behind her.

"Serenity," her brother whispered. She turned to look at him, he gave a small smile when she saw his get-up. He was dressed as a palace servant. "Mother wishes to speak to you in the family dining room, its important." He said and Serenity rolled her eyes, when was it ever _not_ important. She shoot a longing look back at the Earth Prince. Right then only her mother and brother knew she loved him. Her brother saw her gaze and quickly ruffled her hair. "Don't worry I'll keep him here tell you get back." He promised, this caused Serenity to smile.

While she was leaving, Serenity noticed that none of her court besides Uranus and Neptune were dancing. She decided that she would have to do something about that, as she walked out. She hurried to her mother, and was shocked at what she found. Her mother and father were talking to Prince Endymion's four generals, also known as the Royal Guard of Earth. She prayed that this was not her father's idea of suitor's for her as she entered. Right away the generals stood up, and bowed. Her mother and father came to greet her with a hug and kiss.

"Serenity." Her mother began, she looked at her expectantly. "Your father and I have been talking with the Royal Guards of Earth for a while now. They have noticed how much you love their prince, and have seen the love he returns for you. So," she paused and looked at Serenity's father. Her father smiled at her mother before looking at her, and continuing.

"And so they have decided that they wish to pledge their loyalty to you as well as their prince. All of them have seen you enough to tell just how kind a person you are. And now if you will except them, they wish to help guard and protect you like they do their prince." He said as Serenity turned her eyes to the members of the Royal Guard of Earth. She noticed almost right away that the white-haired man was the leader of the group, followed closely by someone who would cause even Lady Mars to laugh, or lose her temper permanently. Next was a man who had a book in his hands, she noted that his eyes kept flicking down wanting to read it, and then finally their was the man who looked as if he could take on Lady Jupiter and come out alive. Serenity smiled but realized something. She looked at her parents, the question clear, they nodded. She sighed, but couldn't help but smile again. She genitally pulled out her pig-tails, the ones like her mother's, blinked a few times, tell she was sure that her eyes had changed, and waited as her hair turned it's real color, white.

When she looked at the four Guards again, it looked like they had been tooken aback but they still knelled in front of her. She smiled, they truly wanted to protect her. She looked at her father who always carried her sword for her. He smiled and handed it to her. Serenity walked to the first one. She looked down into his eyes. He looked back at her. "What's your name?" She asked softly. He smiled.

"My name is Malachite.I'm a lord on Earth, each of us are." He said and watched as Serenity smiled, then placed the flat part of the sword on his shoulder. And then she began to speak.

"Lord Malachite of Earth, will you, on your honor, on your very heart and soul, swear in the name of the Moon to protect me,Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, and my family, as best as you are able, to the best of your abilities, until you pass on to the next life?" She asked, her and her family all had a belief that the dead, those who have lessons left to learn especially, have another chance at life.

"I, Lord Malachite of Earth, do swear on my honor, my heart, my soul, and the Moon, to protect you, Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, and your family, to the best I am able, to the best of my abilities, until I pass on to the next life." He swore, and then a light flashed from her sword, known to the Moon Royal Family as The Sword of Pure Hearts and Truth, the flash meant that his heart be pure and his oath be true. This repeated with Lords Jadeite, Zoisite, and Nephrite. Each of their hearts were pure and their oaths true. Serenity smiled at them. They were each shaking, that was a side effect of The Sword of Pure Hearts and Truth, it went to the center of ones being, going threw any barrier, no matter how strong so shaking was expected. Serenity smiled.

"Come on up you four, as soon as I change back, I have four girls I want you to meet." She said smiling as she handed her sword back to her father, who chuckled while her mother giggled as they realized exactly _which_ four girls she meant.

* * *

(End of Flashback)

* * *

Angelica looked at each of them and slowly smiled, one of the few real ones in a while, not counting the ones she gave Nick, those were real to the core. She sighed as she sat down next Jadeite, who gave her a weary look, she just smiled innocently at him, while the other sat down too, forming a circle. She then saw the newest of the members, right away she remembered who the person was, but the memories were still under a rather heavy lock, even though she could remember who the person was and a few very important details about that person, the memories themselves would have to wait until they found the other keys to the mental locks.

"I've missed you Earth." Angelica said to the girl who was about her heights and about Nick's age. The girl smiled, her smile a comfort to Angelica, who's life had been going so confusing.

"Nice to see you remember me Sere. And my name in this age is Rue Earth." She said with a smile, although a sad one. "Not Terra." She said sighing, she had always liked that name because it translated to Earth, making her name Earth Earth. Angelica smiled, then sighed.

"Yesterday I _was_ Serena Tsukino, and Nicholas _was_ Sammy Tsukino. But now I changed my name to Angelica Serenity Moonfire, and Sammy is now Nicholas Samuel Moonfire, technically I'm only 16, but I had my pass-port read 18." Angelica told them, they looked at her and Nick in confusion before they saw the tears going down Angelica's face. It was Jadeite who asked the question the others were thinking.

" What happened Sere?" He asked softly, Angelica looked up at him, he sighed. "Okay. What wrong Angelica?" He said it in a half-serious tone and half-teasing tone. This caused Angelica to smile a bit before she told them everything, everything that had happened, all the way from the beginning, even Nick was shocked by the end of her tail. Jadeite, the guys, and Rue, were fuming that the Scouts and Darien would do what they had done. But Jadeite was by far the worst, cause he had come to think of Nick and Angelica as family in the past life. "How dare Mars be so cruel. None of them knew about the yomas that had attacked you?" Jadeite asked Angelica, Angelica shook her head. Jadeite calmed down when he saw how upset she was. "Hey Ange," he said already shortening her name. "If you and Nick need a place to stay you guys can stay with us." He offered and almost right away Ange and Nick accepted.


	4. Chapter 4: Angelica's discorery

Chapter 3: Angelica's discovery

"ANGE!" Came Rue's call. They had fixed it how Angelica's passport now read 16 instead of 18, so now Angelica can finish school. Angelica finished putting on her shoes and grabbed her back-pack. She ran down the stairs of the house that Nick, and her shared with Rue Earth, Jacob Flame, Matthew Glowstone, Nathan Thunder, and Zachary Wave. Also known to them as Sailor Earth (_A/N lol, can you figure out why she is_?), Jadeite, Malachite, Nephrite, and Zoisite. Angelica barley made it out the door before the bus arrived to pick them all up. Rue and Nick were both thirteen, so they were in Middle School. Jake, Mat, Nate, Zack, and her were all in High School. Jake and Mat being a grade higher then Angelica, Nate and Zack. When they got on the bus, they went to the back were they always sat. Rue sat next to Nick, like always. Jake sat next to Mat, and Zack sat next to Nate. Angelica sat by herself, but that didn't stop Rue from talking to her.

"How do you make it every time Ange?" Rue asked looking over at her from her and Nick's seat across the aisle. Ange shrugged. "I know you could have been out there before us if you had wanted to, so why did you wait?" Rue asked softly.

"I was thinking about the memories that continue to come back and of that dream I had on the plane, but mostly I keep thinking of _them_." Ange said softly, and Rue understood then. She reached her hand across the aisle and squeezed Ange's hand. Ange just smiled. "Thanks Rue." She whispered, it was Rue's turn to smile.

"No prob, Ang." She said softly. Then they were silent the rest of the bus ride. The first stop was the Middle School, were Rue and Nick got off. The next was the High School. Angelica got off, saying bye to the bus driver, and with Mat and the others, headed to their classes. Mat and Jake had the same home room, and Angelica, Zake and Nate had the same home room.

As Ange listened to what the teacher said she drew a picture in her note book. When she finished, she looked at it and was shocked to realize, it was of the Scouts in Sailor form, Tuxedo Mask in his form, and her doing her pose, as Sailor Moon. The teacher came up behind her, and let out a small gasp as she saw the picture. She looked at Ange, noting there was tears in her eyes, and then back at the picture.

"Angelica this is absolutely amazing. I've never seen art done like this before." said softly as she continued to look at it. That was when she noticed how pale Angelica looked. "Angelica maybe you should go see the nurse, you look rather pale." said in a worried tone as she handed Ange's notebook back to her. Angelica nodded and gathered her stuff, and headed to the Nurse's Office, making a quick stop at the girl's bathroom so she wouldn't vomit all over the floor. When she reached the Nurse's Office, had already called Rose, the nurse. Rose insisted the students call her by her first name, no one knew why. Rose was always kind to students and when she saw Ange's pale face, she immediately looked at were she had ended up getting wet when she had washed her hands, and her eyes widened.

"Oh my Ange, have a seat please." She said, she knew every student's nicknames and it helped the students feel comfortable. Angelica did, and watched as Rose got her stereoscope, and had her breath in and out, but Angelica realized she was listening to something else. And the questions Rose asked next seemed to prof it. "Ange, how long have you been feeling strange?" She asked, then added to it. "And think back, take your time, alright?" She said, and Ange did, then she realized it hadn't been just the week she had thought, but three mouths, the only reason that she had only realized it during the last week she was in Japan, was because she hadn't had to fight yomas almost every other day causing her to think it was that and not something else.

"About three months why?" Ange asked worried, and then watched as Rose asked the next question. The next one startled her.

"When was the last time you had your period?" Rose asked, and suddenly Ange understood, and she knew the answer.

"Four months." Ange whispered in shock as she looked at Rose and asked."Dose this mean I'm...?" Angelica couldn't bring herself to say it, and Rose made her feel better by only nodding and sawing yes. Ange put her head in her hands. "What am I going to do? I won't put my child up for adoption, but babies need so much care. I also want to finish school, but how am I suppose to do that?" She was so confused, that she was grateful when Rose stepped in.

"Shh, Ange. Don't think about it right now. Just think about the fact your going to be a mother." She said quietly, softly, like a mother herself. Ange smiled at that. She knew who her child was, it was Rini. Angelica had been regretting that she would never be able to be the mother she wanted to be for Rini, but now she could be. She knew why her daughter had acted like a brat to her was because she had never felt like she had ever been loved, but now Angelica had the chance to show her just how much she loved her. Now she didn't regret leaving as much.

"A mother." Ange whispered to herself smiling. Then she put her hand to her only slightly swollen belly, wondering how she had missed the swelling, before looking at Rose again. She actually _looked_ at her. '_Rose looks like Amy_', Ange realized. The only difference was her hair length, while Amy's was short and navy cut, Rose's was long, wavy, and flowing. Ange also realized something else, deep in Rose's blue eyes, was a wisdom that seemed as old as the ice on Mercury. And that's when it hit her, _Mercury_. "Rose is part of the Moon Kingdom." Angelica suddenly said, and when she saw the look on Rose's face, she realized that Rose had heard her, then in a brilliant flash of silver and blue light, the sign of Mercury appeared on Rose's forehead, and once more memories can flooding back.

(Flashback)

Serenity was sitting in the garden that her mother had given her, that she had only told a few people about. She was sitting there because she was crying, she had just found out how sick her father was, and she knew it was her fault. She had let her hair and eyes stay their true colors, and her hair was down, so that if anyone but her family, or closets friends, came looking, no one would know it was her. Just then Serenity heard footsteps and looked up. It was Earth, but she had four other girls with her, each wearing cloths with a color from one of the four inner planets. When Earth curtsied to her, so did the others.

"Princess I wish for you to meet my guard." Earth said, a smile on her face as the first one, the girl in Mercury's color, stepped forward and curtsied again.

"Your Highness, I am Princess Zella of Mercury." She said smiling at her. "Lady Mercury of your guard, is my twin sister." She said smiling as Serenity gasped.

"Is this true? Why didn't Mercury tell me this?" She asked her, the girl sighed.

"It is because she dose not know. When we were three, our mother took me to Earth to visit a relatives who had moved there, and then I ended up living with them when my mother...died." She told the princess. And she was shocked when Serenity stood up, walked over to her, and gave her a bear hug. She accepted it, and then as tears spilled down her face, she whispered to Serenity, "Thank you."

(End of Flashback)

Angelica stood up, walked over to Rose, and gave her a bear hug again. Angelica could feel Rose's tears, as memories, forgotten for so long, once again were remembered. Angelica knew what she was feeling like, because she was still getting memories of the past back. And she understood it, because even with the happy memories, there was still sad ones. Plenty of sad ones. When Rose stopped crying, Angelica looked at her. And then she told her the truth.

"I'm so glad I remember you Zel." She whispered, using the nickname she had come up with. Rose, Zella, looked at her. "I've missed you with out knowing it, and I wish I knew where the others were, I can't stand the thought of you having to deal with everything on your own." Ange whispered. Rose squeezed her.

"I won't be Sere." She said smiling at the girl. "I have you, and I remember Nick, Earth, and the Guards." She said and once again Angelica hugged her.

"One day we'll find the others, each and everyone of them. But until that day comes we'll deal with the present, and hope for the future." Angelica whispered to Princess Zella of Mercury, and to Zella of the Earth Princess Royal Guard. But also to her friend. "One day." She promised.


	5. Chapter 5:Moonfire Crystal and Shocks

Chapter 5: The Moonfire Crystal, The Scouts Realization, and Ange's Surprise

(Time Skip, Old Tree Park)

"LOOK OUT!" Sailor Earth cried, as a yoma was about to grab Sailor Moon. Moon twisted quickly, but it was to late, the yoma caught her, and started to drain her energy, even as the other attacked it. Moon's struggle was slowly becoming weaker, and her compact was losing it's glow. Then just as the glow went out, there was a brilliant flash, but this light was a rainbow of colors, and when it cleared, the yoma had disappeared, and it seemed so had Sailor Moon, because now there was another girl standing in her place, holding a crystal in her hands.

The girl's hair and eyes were the same color as Angelica's in normal form. But she had her hair up in a long ponytail, and she wore a mask in the shape of a butterfly with flames for wings. She also had on a simple white dress, with two swords in sheaths, one on each side. Also she had a bow on her back, with a quiver full of arrows, along with a staff. They watched as the crystal in the girl's hands appeared on the top of the staff, and then the staff went into the girl's hands. The girl looked up.

"Guys, what just happened?" She asked, and they realized that it was still Sailor Moon, but in a different form. But it wasn't any of the people with her that answered but a little girl, about Hotaru's age, who was followed by another little girl coming out of the woods surrounding the clearing, who answered.

"Princess Serenity, what just happened, was that the moment your broach went out, the Silver Crystal's sister crystal responded to it's cry for help. The Moonfire Crystal, responded to its sister and fused with it, giving it new strength, new power, and new light. It also gave you a new transformation, which is simply called Moonfire. And princess whenever you need to transform into Sailor Moon you can, but it would be best to stay as Moonfire, for now anyways." The girl said before curtsying to her, and Moonfire realized the girl was wearing the colors of Saturn and was also in the same attire as Zella was.

"Princess Iris?" Moonfire asked in shock. Princess Iris was the twin sister of Lady Saturn or Hotaru, and had been part of Princess Terra's or Earth's guard. The girl nodded, and Moonfire smiled. Then she looked at the girl behind her and saw that this girl, was in the same outfit like Zella and Iris, but her's was the colors representing Pluto. She smiled at Pluto's little sister. "Its good to see you Princess Kali, it has been a long time." She said smiling at the little girl with hair like Pluto's. Kali smiled back.

"Yes, I dare to say you are right Princess Serenity." She said with a small giggle as she saw the fake out-raged look Moonfire put on. But it didn't last long before Moonfire bursted out laughing. The girl giggled a bit more before she looked at the others. "Malachite, Jadeite, Zoisite, Nephrite, Prince Nicholas, Princess Terra, Princess Zella, and Princess Serenity, many things will be happening, and many will be good, but at the end of those good times, we must be prepared to fight, and we must have everyone, the members of both Royal Guards, the members of the Moon Huntress's Hunting Guards, also known as the Planet Huntresses," when she said that, her eyes flickered to Moonfire, who meet her eyes and gave a slight nod, "also the members of Prince Nicholas's Guard. We will also need to find the other Princess's of the Planets, along with the Prince's. But the two main groups we must have before the battle is, the Moon Warriors, and the Scouts, that includes Prince Endymion. That is all that the Gates of Time that I protect would show me. And I'm sure there is more." She said and meet Moonfire's eyes, there was an apologize in it. Moonfire silently let her know, that she was forgiven, before an explosion of questions erupted.

"I'll explain what I do remember to everyone, but for now, lets go home. I'm starved, and I have a Doctor's appointment tomorrow." Moonfire said, "And yes, I'll tell you why I have a Doctor's appointment too," and with that Kali opened a portal to the house, and they went in to it, and disappeared, only to arrive at the house.

(Setting Change, Earlier in the day, Scouts)

"GUYS! ITS AN EMERGENCY GET TO THE TSUKINO RESIDENCE QUICKLY!" Came Ray's voice from the answering machine for Amara and Michelle's home. The Scouts had decided to meet there instead of at the temple, in case Serena came crying back, they knew they wouldn't be able to say no, even though she showed Sammy who she was. But when Ray's voice was heard, and Serena's house mentioned, the Scouts were on their feet and out of the house as quickly as they could. They already knew Ray had called Darien so they went to the house of their former leader and what they saw shocked them, there Serena's mother's, and father's bodies were being bagged by the police, and her house being tapped off, Ray was off to the side talking to Darien, who looked utterly shocked, and above all else, heartbroken.

"What's going on?" Lita and Mina demanded once they got close enough to Ray and Darien. Darien just looked at them with an utterly sad face, while Ray was no better.

"Serena is neighbors were starting to get worried when they didn't see Serena make a dash for school, or Sammy leave the house, or Ken head for work, or Irene work on the garden. And when no one answered the door, they called the police, when the police went into her parents room, what they found..." Ray trailed off as tears slid down her face, before she talked again, she didn't even seem to notice them. " They found Serena's parents in their room, both dead. Ken died from a heart-attack, and by the looks of it Irene stabbed herself, when they got to Serena's and Sammy's rooms. Serena's room was empty, so was Sammy's, the only thing there was a note, to us. All the one to us said was this: _Hope you guys are happy, you didn't give me a chance to explain, when I needed you the most, I thought I could tell you anything, well you proved me wrong, and now, see ya_. That was all she wrote." Ray whispered and Lita was quickly next to her and had her in a tight hug. "What going to happen now?" Ray asked Setsuna. "What's going to happen to Serena?" She asked the Time Sailor, who only shook her head.

"This is one thing the Gate of Time, for reasons I do not know, will not show me the answer." The look on Setsuna's face showed just how worried she was. This disturbed the group even more.

"We have to find her." Ray whispered, the fear in her eyes giving away just how much she was worried. Darien remained quiet, he seemed like a broken shell of himself, with Serena gone. It was Amy who spoke next.

"We'll find her. We have to. We owe her that much. We need to say sorry." Amy whispered softly, and the others agreed. But as they watched the police finish sealing off Serena's house, Amy's computer started to beep, announcing there was a yoma near by. Checking it, Amy told the others it was at the park. And with that they rushed to the park, only pausing long enough to find places to transform, then continued they race to the park.

When they reached the park, they were meet with eight tree yomas, the scouts automatically split each Scout against one yoma.

"MERCURY BUBBLE BLAST!" Mercury yelled creating a fog. Then she called out, "MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!" She yelled and her Mercury Harp appeared, at the same moment that Mars shouted out, "MARS FLAME SNIPER!" And let loss her Mars Arrow, trying to help Mercury, as well as attack the yoma that _she_ was facing. Both attacks hit the tree yoma, but when the steam cleared, they were staring at a barely scratched yoma. "WHAT THE HECK?" Mercury yelled as she tried to get out of the way of the yomas attack, but she was hit and thrown back, across the clearing, and hit her back against a tree, she was out in seconds.

As they kept fighting, one by one, the Sailors and Tuxedo Mask got their butts kicked. By the time the yomas were starting to show _any_ sign of wearing out, the Scouts and Mask were barely able to move. But just as the yomas were about to finish them off, they heard eight cries.

"FOREST FLAMING ARROW!"

"WATER FREEZING ARROW!"

"FLASHING LIGHTING ARROW!"

"EARTH EMOTION ARROW!"

"TORNADO WIND ARROW!"

"WAVE SEA ARROW!"

"SILENT DEATH ARROW!"

"SPLIT TIME ARROW!"

As they heard each cry, the Scouts and Mask, saw an arrow, each strange, shoot at the yomas. The first one looked like just a normal fire arrow, but the moment it hit the yoma, it exploded, sending the yoma into ash with in seconds. The second one looked as if water were floating around it, and when it hit the yoma it was aimed at, it exploded as well, but this time water covered the yoma in water, and then it froze the yoma. It continued liked this but when each arrow hit, it was a little different. The third arrow after the one that turned the second yoma into ice, struck the third yoma and with a flash of lightning, it was split in next one, encased the fourth yoma in a yellow light, and when it disappeared there was no sign of the yoma, apart from a small heart shaped piece of wood, with an arrow carved into it. The fifth one when it hit caused a mini tornado around it, peeling off park, leaves, and branches until there was nothing left except for a pile of wood, leaves, and the branches. The next one was similar in what it left, a pile of tree debrie, but when it hit, it sent a mini wave over the yoma. The next one that hit a yoma, the Scouts and Mask watched as the tree yoma swiftly aged until it was no more then a dead tree. When the last one hit, the tree yoma, started to age backwards until it was just a seed.

Then eight people with bows came out of the trees. There was two boys, and six girls. By the looks of it three of the groups members were Saturn's age. But as they watched the group walk over to the remains of the yomas they had shot. The first one they noticed was the one that headed to the pile of ashes. She picked up a handful of it, and genitally blew it into the wind, only keeping a small amount, then with the small handful she had blow, the rest of the pile followed, tell it was to far away to see. The next one went over to the frozen yoma, then in one quick kick, shattered it, she bent over and picked up a hand-sized ice shard, then the rest, turned into ice-dust and blew away on the wind, like the ashes. The next went over to the yoma that had been struck by lightning, and she genitally took a small chip of the chard wood. Next one of them walked over to the remains of the four yoma, and picked up the carving that remained. The next two went over to the remains of the fifth and sixth yoma, each of them grabbed something, that the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask, couldn't see. Then one of the boys, the youngest of the two, walked over too the dead tree yoma, well now it was just a dead tree, and broke off a single small branch, well the oldest of the boys walked over to the seed of the last yoma, picked it up, and threw it in the air, only to catch it again, and look at the others.

"Do you think Huntress, when we find her, can make anything out of this?" He asked, flipping the seed in his hand. The first girl, one with the ashes, shrugged.

"Won't know tell we find her, right Silent Death?" She asked the only other boy there. But when he didn't answer, she looked at him, then noticed he was staring at something. She followed his gaze tell she found what it was he was staring at. She gasped, not even caring when her friends heads shot up to look at what had caused her to gasp. The others gasped as well, but before any of the older members could do anything, or warn anyone, Silent Death was speaking softly, looking at Saturn, the one everyone of the members of his group recognized, not _only_ as the Sailor of Saturn, but _also_ as Silent Death's soul-mate.

"Hana? Princess Hana? Is it really you, Flower?" The boy asked Saturn. In the boy's eyes was shock, reconnection, confusion, and _hope_. Saturn stared at him in simple confusion, until Uranus and Neptune stepped in front of her. She just hid behind the two older Sailors, as they glared at the boy.

"Who are you?" Uranus growled, while Neptune glared, at the boy. But the boy didn't answer them, he just looked at Saturn, his expression now sad. He shook his head and turned back to his group. He was more willing to let them see him cry, then to let any of the Sailors. The man, that the first girl had called Time Watcher, slowly walked over to him, and whispered something to him. The little boy nodded, while using his sleeve to wipe his eyes quickly. Silent Death asked one more thing of the man, pointing at Sailor Pluto, the man looked up, and his eyes saddened as he saw her. He returned his gaze to the boy and nodded, and with that the boy went running out of the clearing. "Where is he going?" Uranus demanded. The man stood up and met her gaze evenly.

"_He_ is going home, Sailor Uranus. And if you don't mind, me and the rest of my companions wish to as well." He stated, and started to turn. But he stopped when Pluto spoke, even if he didn't turn around.

"I will repeat what Uranus has already asked, and I expect an answer. _Who_ are you?" She growled much like Uranus had. The man did not turn around, but he answered the question. Even if it was only the who part.

"My name in this form anyways, is Time Watcher. The boy that just left, normally we just call him Silent, but his full name of this form is Silent Death. The others are Flame, Aqua, Lightning, Love Earth, Wind, and Sea. Now if you don't mind we are leaving. Come on guys." He said and with that they left. The Scouts and Mask looked at each other, either these eight were their enemies or their allies, but either way, they had to stay on guard. And with that they departed.

(Setting Change, Angelica, Next day)

"YOUR WHAT?" Shouted everyone except for Rose, Kali, called Kim in her normal form, and Iris, simply called Iva in her normal form. The others, in other words, Rue, Nick, Jake, Mat, Zach, and Nate, were in utter shock. All Angelica could do was repeat what she had said a second earlier.

"I'm pregnant, and if you don't mind, I have a Doctor's appointment." Angelica said standing up, and she laughed as she watched everyone else stand up as well. "And only Rose is coming, you all have training." She stated and with that her and Rose left. The others only stared after her in shock, all except Kim and Iva, who smiled and simple shook there heads at how much Princess Serenity had changed.

When Angelica and Rose reached the Doctor's Office, they had to wait a couple minutes. When they were finally sent in, they met Doctor Crystal. The moment Angelica saw Crystal she knew who it was. But she wanted to finish the appointment, before something happened.

"Okay , if you would please sit down." White said genitally. Ange sat on the bed. And when she was settled asked her why she had scheduled the appointment.

"I'm pregnant, ." She stated softly. smiled.

"Please just call me Crystal. And congratulations, I'm sure you are going to make a wonderful mother. Now do you want to see how many there are, and what gender they are?" She asked, Angelica softly. Angelica smiled, she was already pretty sure about those, _but_ it never hurt to double check. So, she nodded.

After they had her ready, Crystal, started the Ultra-Sound. She seemed surprised at what she found.

"Well , it looks like you will be having a handful soon. Your going to have triplets, and by the looks of it two daughter and a son." When she finished saying that, Angelica simply passed out.


	6. Chapter 6:5years,2 Moons,& a Knight

Chapter 6: 5 years,2 Moons,& a Knight

(5 year time skip)

"RINI?" Angelica yelled, and then listened. When she got no answer from her oldest daughter, she sighed. "Where could she be?" She muttered to herself, genitally, flipping her hair back behind her shoulder. "NICK?" Angelica called, and her brother was there within a few seconds. He looked at her.

"What is it sis?" He asked her softly, while looking around. He may be the youngest of the two being 18, while Angelica was 21, but he always watched out for her. Angelica looked around again, where could her daughter have gone.

"Have you seen Rini?" Angelica asked him. Her eyes were clear with worry. Nicholas shook his head, and then said something that caused Angelica's breath to catch in her throat.

"No, I haven't seen her, Tzipora, or Dymion, since this morning." He said softly. He looked at his sister with concern. "Are you okay, Angel?" He asked her using another one of her many nicknames. But before she could answer, both of them heard a scream. They looked at each other and nodded. Nick called out simply, "MOON!" and was transformed into Prince Nicholas. Next was Angelica's turn, she thought for a split second before choosing her form.

"MOONFIRE!" She shouted and was in golfed in a bright light, one so bright it was near impossible to make out what color it was. When it faded, there stood Moonfire. She quickly drew one of her swords, and then her, and her brother were off. They followed the sound of people screaming. When they reached the area, they found a yoma made of metal attacking a couple of teens, most likely on dates. But before Moonfire, or Prince Nick, could do anything, they saw a line-of pink hearts shot at the yoma, and two roses hit it as well. They looked up, and Moonfire gasped at what she saw. The only one of the two she recognized was Sailor Mini Moon, from her time with Rini in the past. But next to her was another Sailor the same age as her by the looks of it, but her fuku, her entire outfit was pure white, and in her hand was three roses, one white, one pink, and one lilac. The third one was what startled them more, it was a young boy, wearing a suit of armor, but also in his hand, like with the girl, were three roses, once again each a different color, a red one, a yellow one, and a orange one. And then Sailor Mini Moon spoke.

"Hey! You leave those people alone. All they came to do was have a date with their possible soul-mate, and you go attacking them?" She sounded out raged, then she continued. "I am Sailor Mini Moon," here she paused, and the girl next to her spoke.

"I am Sailor Moon Fighter." The girl stated her eyes slightly narrowed, as she watched the yoma. Then it was the boy's turn.

"And I am Earth Knight." He said, and then as one they shouted, a saying that Moonfire once shouted, but slightly different.

"AND IN THE NAME OF THE MOON AND THE EARTH, WE WILL PUNISH YOU!" They shouted, and then again a line of hearts attacked the yoma, coming from Mini Moon's heart wand. And this time six roses, all glowing brightly with their respective colors, hit the yoma in different spaces. When this happened, Moonfire took over.

"MOONFIRE CRYSTAL FLAME!" She shouted before swinging her sword, which had started to glow a bright red and silver color, the light left the sword, and hit the yoma. Within seconds the yoma was nothing more then moon dust. She walked over to the three children, who had jumped down from their branch in a oak tree, and looked at them. She asked one question, two simple words. "How long?" She whispered to them. They looked up at her, it was Moon Fighter who answered her.

"About a month now." She said softly, and looked at her with pleading eyes, as did the other two. Moonfire sighed, she needed to talk to everyone, so it was best that this wait until then to discus.

"Come on you three, lets go home." She said picking up Moon Fighter, and Earth Knight. Mini Moon stood beside her, Prince Nick picked her up. And with that they were off.

* * *

When they reached the house Angelica, Nick, and the kids had de-transformed, and Ange was starting to wonder if what she was going to tell the others, would require her be transformed. When she entered the house, she gulped.

* * *

_Sorry this chapter is so short but I'm having a bit of a writer's block at the moment so here is what I have at the moment._


	7. Chapter 7: Return

Chapter 7:Return

"COME ON ANGE!" Rue cried as they stepped off the plane. Even as she walked off the plain after her friends, Angelica was still shocked they had finally agreed, about this.

* * *

_"ARE YOU INSANE ANGELICA!" Everyone yelled at her at once. Angelica remained quiet as they listed all the reasons not to do what she was _proposing_. All of these reasons that she had already considered. All of them reasons she would have preferred to have been left forgotten. Kim was the first to give, knowing it was time, even if she knew that Angelica wasn't sure._

_ "Angelica, you know we just want you to be happy, don't you?" Kim asked softly coming over to her and placing her hand on Angelica's shoulder. Angelica nodded._

_ "I know, Kim. But its time to go back. We found everyone that was here, but the rest are in Tokyo. Besides, its time my kids meet their father." Angelica said with a sad smile at her three children. "Besides," she added, "its not fair to you guys. Kim, you, Ica, and Rue, have family in Tokyo. And the guys have the Scouts. They may have betrayed me but you still care for them. And even though they did what they did, we need them and I still don't want to see them hurt. I also know that you, Crystal, want to find your comrades, those of the Moon Warriors." Angelica said, and saw all of them look away, flashes in their eyes, showing her that she was right. She then looked at the last person she needed to convince, Nick. "And Nicholas, your guard is scattered through out Tokyo, or on their way there." Nick sighed. Then all at once the others gave in. Angelica smiled as she stood up from her seat, and headed for the door. She paused, after opening the door. She called back. "Oh and I know who Moon Huntress is." She stated stepping out of the door, before turning to look at them._

_ "WHO?" They cried, as Angelica smiled. Angelica couldn't wait to see their reactions._

_ "That is simple. Its me." Angelica said and laughed at the expressions ranging from shock, happiness, and just blank expressions. She then closed the door, and walked to the garden of their house. She hummed a soft tune, and in a great array of different colored lights, a rainbow phoenix came down and landed genitally, on Angelica's out stretched arm. "Rainbowfire, it is good to see you again." Angelica told the rainbow-fire colored phoenix. The phoenix put her head against Angelica's cheek, and rubbed it._

_ "I missed you my little Huntress." The phoenix's soft voice rang quietly in the morning air. '_You did well Princess. Hopefully those who have betrayed you can find your forgiveness_.' The phoenix thought to herself. The phoenix and girl simply stood there for a while, before parting._

* * *

Angelica sighed as she walked to get her luggage. That was when she spotted two of her scouts. Michelle and Amara were getting their luggage. '_Michelle must have just got back from a concert!'_ Angelica thought as she tried to stay calm. She didn't look anything like she had in front of the Scouts, but her presence was the same. Angelica knew she was right, because as she drew closer, their shoulders tensed, and their heads shot up, and they started to scan the crowed. Angelica prayed to Selene that Nicholas and Rue had Rini, Tzipora, and Dymion out of sight. But just then, Amara's eyes and her locked.

Amara's eyes were filled with confusion, as she gazed into Angelica's eyes. With out taking her eyes off of Angelica's, Amara nudged Michelle and pointed, to Angelica. They started to walk towards Angelica, but before they could get there, Rue came running.

"ANGELICA! YOUR GOING TO MISS YOUR LUGGAGE!" She shouted pointing at the bright pink and white bags. Angelica's eyes widened as she started to run for the bags. But Amara was faster. She got to the bags and pulled them off just as Angelica was reaching there. Rue was right next to her. Angelica looked at Rue pleadingly. Rue gave a slight nod and turned to Amara. "Thank you so much for getting my friends luggage. I hope it wasn't to much of a bother. I'm Rue Earth, and my friend here is Angelica," she paused and looked at her. Angelica nodded and Rue continued. "My friend is Angelica Serenity Moonfire. She isn't usually this air-headed. I'm really sorry for troubling you." Rue said bowing, as Angelica had taught her. Amara blinked as Michelle came up next to her.

"It's no trouble at all. I'm Amara Tenoh. And this is Michelle Kaioh. It's nice to meet you." Amara said, and Rue nodded as she took Angelica's bags from Amara. Rue's eye twinkled and she added one more thing as her and Angelica turned to leave.

"I'm sure we'll be seeing you two around," a small pause, and a quick glance at Ange, who was suppressing giggles, and getting ready to run, then, "Sailors Uranus and Neptune." She finished how only the four of them could hear, and then both her, and Angelica, with their luggage, were bolting for the doors of the airport.

* * *

"Did you see the looks on Amara and Michelle's faces?" Angelica cried as they walked down the sidewalk. Rue just laughed. "I mean really. I have never seen the _great_ Sailor Uranus that shocked before." Angelica laughed, before she heard her brother cough. She looked at him and tilted her head to the side. "What Nick?" She asked. And then regretted it when he pointed. Angelica looked and then gulped.


	8. AN

Hey guys, sorry about not updating, but up tell now I've had no way to. It will be a little longer before I have an actual chapter up because I just go my own laptop and have to transfer my stories. Please don't be mad at me, and thanks for all of your reveiws. Anime.


End file.
